Sant Martí
Sant Martí (Catalan pronunciation: məɾˈti), is a district of Barcelona located on its eastern side, usually numbered 10 out of the ten districts of the city. It borders the Mediterranean sea, Sant Adrià de Besòs and four other districts of the city: Ciutat Vella , l'Eixample , Horta-Guinardó and Sant Andreu . Points of Interest Diagonal Mar. Diagonal Mar is a old shopping center close to Gipsy City, the center has 100 500 m² built (87,000 m² for retail and leisure) and 240 stores spread over 3 levels and an underground car park with capacity for 5000 vehicles. It is currently a fortified settlement under the control of the Gypsy clan Fernández and serves as the main commercial point. Building "La Gran Polla" The Building "La Gran Polla" formerly Torre Glories and before it Torre Agbar (acronym for Aguas de Barcelona), is a skyscraper of Barcelona located at the confluence of Diagonal Avenue and Badajoz Street, next to the Plaza de las Glorias, and that marks the gateway to the technological district of Barcelona known as Distrito 22 @. It has 34 floors on the surface plus four underground floors for a total of 145 meters, becoming, at the time of its opening (June 2005), the third tallest building in the Catalan capital, second only to the Hotel Arts Barcelona and the Torre Mapfre (both 154 meters high). The building has a total of 50,693 square meters of surface, of which 30,000 were offices, 3210 of technical facilities, 8132 of services, including an auditorium, and 9132 of parking. It is currently occupied by a raider band called Hijos del Metal. Razzmatazz Razzmatazz (or simply Razz) is red light and adult entertainment club. It has five rooms where different types of entertainment are programmed, although the styles that have more presence are the sexual, sadistic (extreme BDSM) and ring combat. His best known resident DJ is DJ Carapollen. The disco is divided into three rooms: the first has a capacity for 2,000 people; the second for 1,000 and the third for approximately 200 people. El Gran Casino. The Grand Casino occupies the entire old Olympic Port of Barcelona. The Olympic Port is a rectangular structure with three closing dams that reach a height of more than 7 m.s.n.m. The dike south is the continuation of the street of Navy, the north dike is the prolongation of the Pamplona street. From this part to the south the third dike, that of Poblenou, 500 m long and with a curved shape to take advantage of the energy of the waves. The surface of sheltered water is approximately 8 ha. Currently, it has become a tourist and leisure center of the city. During the day you can eat at any of the specialty restaurants of the sea and at night enjoy the wide and fun nightlife. The Casino, which commercially uses the Casino Barcelona brand, is a gaming casino located on the ground floor of the Hotel Arts of Barcelona. The entire area is protected by the paramilitary group Escamots. Category:Places